


More than this ?

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Missing Year/Enchanted Forest.A poem for the lovely Kris. <3For the OQ Secret Admirer 2019.





	More than this ?

A rose as dark as the night,   
laying quietly and safely by my side.   
A beautiful flower, I must admit.   
Its leafes and thorns to begin with.   
Sharp edges that could cut like a knife.   
It only needs that to take a life,   
that’s what I did with a twist of my wrist a hundred times. 

I saw you watch it earlier that day,   
hiding in the shadows far away.   
I know you thought of me while staring at it,   
reading it in your eyes, no hiding in them.   
A longing glance into the distance,   
thinking of my ever lasting resistance. 

All those times you look at me,   
thinking that I don’t see.   
Oh my dear, if only you knew.   
The glances and touches,   
they feel like a sin.   
You keep me on edge, you get under my skin.   
Your smug smile when you catch me off guard,   
it has a special place in my heart.   
Like the arrow that almost took off my head,   
on the outside I was so so mad.   
But inside it was another feeling.   
my heart was ready to burst from its fast beating.   
A kindness for you started to grow,   
I just did everything to not let it show. 

So here we are now,   
arguing and getting in each others way.   
When all I really want is for you to stay.   
But my walls are so high, I'm afraid of being hurt,   
just as the other times, being treated like dirt.   
You may like me and I may like you,   
even after all, this can’t be true.   
So I act like I don’t care at all,   
being rude and distant, ready to fall.   
I’m pretty on the outside but can hurt as I chose,   
just like that beautiful, dark rose.


End file.
